1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a combine header transport trailer and more particularly to a combine header transport trailer which may be used to transport combine headers of various sizes and shapes. More particularly, this invention relates to a combine header transport trailer wherein the header bar of the trailer is easily adjustably moved inwardly, outward, upwardly or downwardly with respect to the trailer by means of a pair of header bar adjustment assemblies, each of which include a mechanical jack.
2. Description of the Related Art
Combine header transport trailers have been utilized for several years for transporting combine headers, after they have been removed from the combine, from one location to another. It is desirable to detach the header from the combine so that the combine and the header may be separately moved over roads to one location to another. If the header is not removed from the combine, the width of the header on the combine makes it extremely hazardous to transport the combine from one location to another.
In most of the prior art combine header transport trailers, the header is positioned endwise on the trailer with the lower rearward end of the header being supported on a pair of back stops or brackets secured to one of the longitudinally extending frame members of the trailer frame with the underside of the header being supported by a longitudinally extending header bar at the other side of the trailer. Some combine header transport trailers have the capability of being able to adjust the position of the header bar to accommodate headers of different sizes and shapes. However, in the prior art transport trailers of which Applicants are aware, no one has previously provided a means for vertically and horizontally adjusting the header bar by means of mechanical jacks. Further, Applicants are not aware of anyone who has been able to move the header bar horizontally with respect to the frame of the trailer and to also vertically raise or lower the header bar through the use of the same pair of mechanical jacks.
The combine header transport trailer of the co-pending application represents a significant advance in the art and which has met with success. However, the electrically operated screw actuators of the co-pending application are fairly expensive and increase the cost of manufacturing the trailer. Further, the electrically operated screw actuators thereof require that a source of electrical power such as batteries be available.